Many computing devices use cryptographic keys to secure data stored in device memory. Data can be encrypted using a cryptographic algorithm. Once encrypted, the data may only be readable by users in possession of the correct key. To safeguard against unauthorized data access, computing devices should keep the keys secure.
A computing device may employ several keys. For example, a computing device may have a plurality of user accounts. Each user account can require a separate key for access to the device's file system and/or applications. Specific portions of the device's file system may be secured by keys. Specific applications may require keys to run and/or to provide certain functions. In some implementations, not only may the file system and individual applications require separate keys, but these keys may differ among user accounts. For example, user 1 may use key 1 to access application 1, but user 2 may use key 2 to access application 1.